


Found my Soulmate again thanks to the Metaverse

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mayonaka no Occult Koumuin AU, Oneshot, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 19:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita week day 6 Soulmates and PalaceAkira's always had these dreams and the way they are he feels as though they are real. His life is a little too complicated to be wondering about how his dreams connect but now there is Yusuke





	Found my Soulmate again thanks to the Metaverse

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is going to be a little confusing I think. I used an anime I'm crazy about 'Mayonaka no Occult Koumuin' As the basis for the life before. Still I had a good time. Sorry if anyone gets confused, I tossed quite a few of my headcanons in here lol. 
> 
> This one is a little more about plot than cute times not sorry lol

They could go so far but it seemed no matter how hard they fought or who they fought for. It just seemed as though the human race were determined to misunderstand those different from them. It just seemed as though no matter what they did or how hard they fought it was never enough.

No matter what they did, no matter how much blood was shed. People it seemed would never change. He gave a long slow sigh as he sat on the top of the mountain, it was not going to stop him. That sort of thing was never going to stop him. No matter how he was rewarded he would do as he liked.

He had wanted to help people for so long. When he was a child, he had been helpless that he was a man now, a man that was able to stand on his own. A man that could protect others. That fought for others. This was everything he had wanted to do.

It was not easy; these sorts of things were never easy. They were not supposed to be, he crossed his legs and smoothed his hands over his pants. It was not supposed to be easy to become a hero. Even though a hero was what he had wanted to be when a child. He had envied the Samurai, those that trained in service. He had watched the fighting priests enviously.

That had all been when he had been a child. Nothing wrong with that, absolutely nothing was wrong with envying heroes. Nothing wrong with dreaming and hoping. What was life without a few dreams? Not all dreams were meant to be obtained. Sometimes one had to let a few dreams go, like flying like a bird.

Or sometimes the dreams changed as one got older. Became a bit more developed. He had wanted to be like those he admired. Then he had wanted to protect those he cared about, wanted to help and protect all those who couldn’t help themselves. Then he wanted to understand all those he could not, seek out all the mysteries.

As a child his imagination could not even touch all the strange things that existed in this world but even as an adult, he had to admit that he had not found everything he thought he would. He had not found everything he thought he should. He had not found everything but he had enjoyed the things that he had found.

He had friends he had family and those were the most important things to him. Gold was nice, money was nice and so was power but the true treasure that he had gathered for himself was not any of those. The true treasure that he had gotten for himself would have to be his friends. The people he kept by his side and the people whose heart he had connected to along the way.

That was the true treasure. That was what was important. The connection between two or even more souls. For him, that was what really mattered. Connection and understanding the truth that was buried in a living being’s heart. That was the true treasure.

X

“So you won’t join in the celebration?” A spunky pixie was fast to scold him. He let her sit on his finger as he watched the celebrations down below. It was supposed to be just a thank you. At least that was what they had said they had wanted to do. The longer he looked the more he saw a festival slowly forming. It looked like it could go on for days. How nice.

“But I am joining the celebration.” He laughed as he sat down a little more comfortably. He could look down and see it all. “I’m right here and I can see the sights. I can hear the music.” The loud drums, the beautiful sharp flutes. The smells that tantalized. “I even have food with me.” He brought her a little closer to the bag he had been given before he had retreated uphill. “And I’m smiling along and happy just like them. Just I’m with you guys.” He said softly.

“They wouldn’t be celebrating so much if it had not been for you.” The pixie muttered before she sighed. “It isn’t fair you know. You worked so hard for them and yet you’re here with us. You’re human too you know.”

“Well I want to be with the likes of you.” He gently caressed the back of her wings until dust began to fall. He moved his strokes to the top of her head instead. Soft gentle pats until she giggled. “I don’t see a problem with it because I’m not missing out. I get the best parts and I get to be with the rest of you. I think it is best if I can celebrate with the people who helped me out so much.”

“Yeah but-“ She reached up to grab his finger. He stopped patting her as she craned herself to look at him. “You always spend your time with our kind, don’t you? What about humans? Don’t you want to spend your time with humans? Don’t you feel lonely?”

“I’m always travelling I’m far away from the town I called home.” He closed his eyes as he recalled it. “I find myself missing certain things and certain people but as long as I live, as long as I travel my heart can connect to others. And there is no better than, there is no choice.” He said softly. “Everyone is important but especially my companions. No matter who or what they might be.”

But was he lonely? Sometimes, when he was reminded of the divide between himself and others. It was hard not to be reminded of it. It was so easy to be reminded of it. There were the normal people and the people like him who saw the unknown and spoke to them. Dealt with them and in his case made friends with them. But how could he be expected to ignore such a vibrant fun world?

X

“Seimei-sama.” The low voice made him smile. He leaned back against the tree as he watched the unnatural blossoms fall. “Seimei.” The voice was irritated. “Why are you out here again?”

“I just wanted to keep an eye on our hard-working little demon.” He crossed his arms as he watched the blossoms fall. He grinned at the soft footfalls that got nearer. “I like seeing hard work like this.” He reached one hand out to catch one of the blossoms. “Out of season, in season. In matters not because flowers will always be beautiful.”

“And it is killing itself to do so.” The huff came as he got closer to him. “I swear that you run after everything troublesome. You rush into every situation that even hints at a demon. Are you so desperate to learn the stories that you will risk your life? How many times.” His black hair was long to his waist as he walked. “Must I tell you.” His pale skin and red eyes only were a draw a lure. “That you are an enticement Seimei-sama?”

“Isn’t my soul connected to yours?” He shrugged as he reached out. The hair was as soft and silky as it looked. He sighed as his fingers glided through the strands. But as soft as it was, he knew that it was stronger than it looked. Demons would kill in order to have this hair. For rituals, to weave it into rope to make it a magical rope that would not easily rip. “They must be prepared to meet the teeth of my beautiful black fox isn’t that right?” He loved the red eyes but when it was just them the eyes softened and turned to a beautiful gold. “Kohaku.”

“All the times that I’ve told you anything you want to know.” Kohaku’s hand gently cradled his face before he sighed. “There is no reason for you to put yourself at risk. I’ve told you again and again. Anything you want to learn I’m willing to tell you. There should be no reason for you to leave the protection of the shrines and my barriers except for the biggest jobs.”

“And how many people would I miss out on? How many things would I fail to see and fail to learn?” He had to laugh at that. “My heart is connected to yours.” He gently pressed his forehead against Kohaku’s. his beautiful golden eyed when calm, red when rage flowed in his veins. His beautiful strong vengeful fox that worried so much over him. “Safe is not where the excitement is.”

“Safety is how humans manage to live long lives.” Kohaku snorted. “But since you are determined to live out your life as much as you can. Regardless of the danger it puts you in.”

“Are you referring to our first meeting?” He sighed as he remembered. “I had thought that I wouldn’t have minded dying by your blade. You were so beautiful, so fierce.”

“My sword had been very sharp.” Kohaku’s voice was as sharp as his sword as he recalled their first meeting. “You were so… foolish.”

“Awed.”

“Foolish.” Kohaku said softly. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you? Your strength and your powers should not be taken lightly. Demons would steal everything you had. Every single part of you is valuable. Your eyes that see more than normal humans. Your voice that can reach all demons, your blood that compels and strengthens. Your ears that understand us all. It’s dangerous letting you do as you please.”

“I can’t help it.” He sighed softly. “So forgive me?” Kohaku grumbled as he wrapped him up tightly.

“You are valuable and human. Even if you like to pretend that you aren’t.” What could he say to that? Absolutely nothing so he just snuggled into Kohaku’s embrace.

X

“You like the cooler months, don’t you?” He poured sake for himself and then for Kohaku. “I always see you relax when the birds leave and the wind chills. Do you prefer the winter months?”

“Maybe I do.” Kohaku laughed softly as he drank from his cup. He refiled the cup himself before he set the bottle between them. “I like the feeling, the smell of the air. Things may be harsher during the winter months but I find that the temperature agrees with me.”

“Hunting is hard.” He mused as he watched Kohaku. “Say Kohaku, will you stay with me?”

“Yes.” Kohaku smiled. “Until the very end Seimei. I will stay by your side.” His hand reached out and clasped their fingers together. “I know no other path to choose. I know no other way to go but continue alongside you.”

“I can continue on with you by my side.” He closed his eyes before he smiled. “You know, having you by my side makes it so much better. This would be so hard on my own but with you Kohaku not only do I discover things I have such a fun time. The things I learn about not just demons but how they are connected to demons. How closely intertwined both of us are. Not that others would admit it.” He glanced above him to the clear sky and smiled. “But we all have souls and that is the most important part isn’t it. We all have souls.” His free hand he stretched up to the sky and tried to capture the sun with his fingers. “All the living things have souls, so we should understand each other.”

“If only it was that easy.” Kohaku’s laughed softly before he reached his hand up. He easily covered the one that he had stretched t the sky. With a snort he managed to block out their view of the sun. “Working together when others would rather not. You honestly have no fear in your heart Seimei.”

“Would you love me if I had?” He pressed his hand against his chest. “Would your soul connect so strongly with mine if I had been the type to be affected by a little difference? You’re beautiful, you are strong and with you, we will bring a change.”

“I swear.” Kohaku said softly. “Only you could say such things and make me want to believe them. I’ve been walking this earth for a long time Seimei but you are the first human to make me want to believe.”

X

“I wonder what real differences I’m making.” He admitted when Kohaku stirred. “If I’m helping others not just now but later in the future. I worry about that you know. people’s hearts, their souls. They cry out in despair and the world reacts.” He closed his eyes. “I can only react for the short term things. The planning. That takes years.” He said softly. “Not everything I can do on my own.”

“You can do whatever you set your mind to. Even with your human limits.” Kohaku slipped from the bed and came up behind him. The warmth of his body, so soothing and so strong. “The person that can connect and save this world is you. It can only be you. Your soul.” Kohaku said softly. “Seimei, there will be no other like it. Now or ever.”

“You always know what to say to ease my troubled spirit.” He said softly. “But I can’t help but wonder about the future. There are many types of humans and their effects on this world, on those like you Kohaku.” He said softly. “It should not be under estimated because they are human. I am human. I’ve done many things.” He admitted softly. “I’ve reacted because there was no time to properly act. I’ve banished and killed when I would have rather sat down and rationalized.”

“These things can’t be helped Seimei.” Kohaku pulled him into a tighter embrace. “But I will always be by your side. Through the happy sides, through the harder times. In times of failure and happiness. Whatever dream you have I will walk until you manage to achieve it.”

“And you? He had asked so many times before but even with the love they shared Kohaku remained silent on the matter. “What do you want to achieve?”

“I think I’ve already achieved it.” Kohaku laughed softly. “But Seimei-sama. Your precious smile.” Kohaku murmured softly. “Do not allow others to tarnish it. Do not allow others to ruin it because I shall be rather annoyed at it.” He said softly. “Do not let others stop you from dreaming and doing the correct thing. Always fight, always smile and while you scare me. Terrify me running after every demon to learn their story. Always be kind.”

“Always be kind, do you want to watch over me?” He asked softly, the arms that tightened around him was answer enough and he sighed. “Not all humans are warped and evil but enough are and the effect they have on others.” He said softly. “I feel as though it will affect generations down the line, the malice and despair. Those dark feelings have to go somewhere. Already we know that dark emotions can give birth to troublesome things.”

“That is why I hope that we are enough.” Kohaku said softly. “You Seimei and the rest of us that follow you.”

X

Akira always had strange dreams. Dreams that he was way in the past and that he travelled all over. There were those that knew his name. Magical creatures were as normal as anything that could be. In his dreams he chatted to being that their names rolled off his tongue when he was asleep. When he woke up he could not remember how to speak it or even what the names were in some cases.

The strange dreams were just that. Dreams. The things that the men in his dreams said, the things that they hinted to or even toyed with. It was just that in the end, simple dreams that meant nothing. Or at least that was what he had thought in the beginning.

He had gone along with his life with the dreams popping up over and over again, different things and different people but one person remained. Akira had gotten used to being called Seimei. Especially by the man that called it the most. Beautiful and haunting, Akira found himself longing for that man before he understood what longing was.

His subconscious worked overtime and was convenient. Before he had understood what kind of person he was he knew that about himself. The man in his dream whose Akira lacked. In his dream it felt so good to be by his side, in the dreams they were connected.

There was an ache when the other was not nearby, they sought each other out as much as they could. It was love intertwined with magic. There was beauty everywhere but especially when they were with each other. The things they said to each other. The things they did.

He was beautiful with his warm eyes, gorgeous with his red eyes. Akira never wished so badly for magic and the like to be real than when he had woken from a dream the man fresh in his mind. His longing was almost painful.

He wished and wished until everything turned on his head and Akira realized just how strange the world he had been living in really was. It was a step by step thing until he realized that the dreams he had been having were a little connected to the strangeness in Mementos.

_“You remind me of someone I know but…”_ The pixie had been the first one to act strange. _“I feel as though if I talk to you some more, I’ll remember. There’s something bright about you. It reminds me of someone.”_ She had fluttered around as she spoke her eyes scanning his face with every beat of her wings. _“It’s been such a long time but you feel really familiar.”_

_“Joker.”_ Morgana had hissed. _“What is going on?”_

_“I don’t know but-“_ He had trailed off before he felt something in himself change. _“But it is going to be something good.”_ He admitted softly. _“I can tell, it is going to be something good Mona.”_ And it had been. That had been the first time he had added another mask to his collection. He had to put up with the Pixie chattering away but the conversation was actually fun. It had been nice to carry on a conversation with her and it had warmed him deep inside. She had fought hard for him; she was happy to fight for him.

X

_“So Joker is just weird like that.”_ Ryuji had scratched the top of his head with his pipe before he had nodded slowly. _“Okay then but don’t you think maybe it might be something else? Aren’t some of them mistaking him for someone? Remember what the horse thing said on the second floor? That his scent was familiar? Hey Joker. This is the first time you’re doing this Mementos and Palace thing right?”_

_“It is.”_ Akira had said slowly as he eyed himself. _“The first time I entered a Palace was with you Skull. We found Mona and then we got into this mess.”_ He had pointed out dryly. _“I’ve never done this before.”_ He said softly. _“I’ve never met these shadows before but-“_ He had wanted to mention his dreams but it was too weird for that. _“I can’t say that I’m not happy that I’m weird.”_

_“Let’s not call Joker weird shall we.”_ Ann had sighed. _“But it works in our favour. Now we know that Joker can wield multiple personas and that some shadows will just offer themselves up because they like him.”_ She had crossed her legs as she eyed them all. _“This just really works in our favour in the end. Because we can’t just bulldoze our way to Kamoshida’s treasure room. Also.”_ She had winced. _“We need information and what better than the shadows? Hey Mona if we take plenty of shadows from him does it affect Kamoshida?”_

_“Not really.”_ Mona had winced. _“He can just call for reinforcements. He has a lot of those.”_ Mona had muttered dryly. _“Even though we defeat a lot, lots more will come. Joker stealing some away is a good move.”_ Mona had sighed. _“It’s just that they will easily be replaced so we really can’t celebrate that much. At least not yet.”_ He had muttered under his breath. _“But any ideas about how to treat this Joker?”_

_“As it comes_.” Akira had shrugged. _“For now, we need to keep working our way up and we need to get stronger. There are plenty of strong enemies in our way. We can’t underestimate any of them.”_

_“You are telling me.”_ Ryuji had muttered under his breath. _“Those guards are crazy insane! It’s hell I’d really rather not lose to them. We have to get stronger, all of us need to get stronger. Joker just has some fancy tricks up his sleeves.”_ Ryuji had whistled. _“Which is actually pretty nice all around too.”_ He had laughed. _“So let’s get back to beating shadow ass shall we?”_

X

“It is strange.” Yusuke said softly. “Forgive me but I have the strangest feeling that we’ve met before.” He met Akira’s eyes as he stood in the middle of the shadows. “Fighting together, it does not feel like the first time. How… curious.” He said slowly. “How strange.”

“Well how about you study all of that when we don’t have a bunch of shadows ready to kick our butts!” Ryuji hissed as he backed up. His eyes were on some shadows that were grouped close to each other. “We need to get out of here before it gets nasty.”

“We’re almost surrounded Skull.” Ann hissed as she backed up. Akira watched the way she attached her whip back to her hip before she reached for her gun. Her stance changed as she sprayed the direction she faced with bullets. “It’s already nasty.” She grumbled as she tucked her gun away and reached for her whip. “Joker. What are we going to do?”

“We need to get out of here. We need to break out of here and regroup.” Morgana groaned as he leapt back after taking out two shadows. “Joker, do you have any ideas of where to break out?”

Something told him to look up. A memory was teasing his head and he reached upward before he spotted the ceiling and the light fixtures. “I think there is a huge vent up there.”

“What?” Ann shifted before she looked up. “I think so too.”

“Me as well.” Morgana murmured. “But how are we going to get through these guys and up there?”

“Well a little faith and with their help.” Akira smiled as he stepped forward. “Jack Frost!” He glanced at Yusuke. “Can you help me out? I’d like to make some stairs.”

“Stair- oh.” Morgana said softly. “Now I get it. Panther, Skull. Get ready.”

“Just so you know.” Akira said softly as they faced the shadows under the strange part of the ceiling he had noticed. “I feel the same way.” Yusuke looked at him and Akira let his voice slip to a lower tone. “I also feel as though this is not something new. I feel as though I’ve done something like this before. Something with you.” He said softly. At least now that you’re here. It feels familiar. Like I know you.”

“Then we should test this theory some more. Talk when we get out of here.” Yusuke faced the looming shadows before he continued. “Because we will get out of here and I trust we will have not just questions for each other.”

“For right now.” Akira said softly. “I’m going to trust my gut on this one. Right now, I feel as though you are the perfect one to match me.”

“Strange.” Yusuke chuckled before his shoulder brushed Akira’s. The comforting feeling only strengthen his resolve. “I feel exactly the same way.”

X

“I don’t know why but there is just something about you.” Akira said softly as they walked through the park. After speaking with the group and trying out the palace a few times he and Yusuke had finally gotten the time to sit down together to actually speak. “But it is not just you.” Akira admitted softly. “It’s everything you know? so many things I feel that I should not know but I know. Things I see that really I shouldn’t have seen. I have these weird dreams and-“

“I have dreams as well.” Yusuke interrupted as he leaned on a nearby wooden fence. Akira stopped walking to move to his side. Yusuke leaned against the fence his eyes turned towards the open lake but his eyes were unseeing. “I’ve always had them. Sensei told me to turn my confusion and my dreams into fuel for art and I’ve always tried but so many things I did not understand.”

“I never told anyone. Most things I didn’t remember it was just that sometimes I would feel so- after I woke up I would feel so-“

“Lonely, like something was missing.” Yusuke said softly. “I felt the same way. I still feel that way, I felt like a spectator in my dreams but most of the time I was watching. I was always watching the back or the smile of this one particular man. I had dreams of Gods and magic.”

“I also had dreams of magic but demons and maybe gods too.” Akira considered. “Maybe some of those things were magic but… our personas. Some say they know me and some of them I think I’ve seen in my dreams. Way before Tokyo or any of this. Like when I was a kid.”

“I’ve been having dreams since I was a child as well. One of the reasons that Sensei poured so much attention and care into me was because when I tried to put what I saw onto canvas… well it made an impact.” Yusuke’s tone was dry. “I tried to capture beauty, the feelings that I felt. I tried to capture the scene but the way that things were- I was so caught up in living that life that I never got to really study them.”

“You did more than me.” Akira laughed softly. “I wanted so badly to understand how and why and now I know the how. It was real. Or at least some parts of it. Back then.” He recalled. “The shadows that we see now. Most of them were just walking around. At least they were in my dreams.”

“There was a man that I couldn’t stay away from when I dreamed. He was beautiful, reckless but very strong.” Yusuke said softly. “It felt as though if I took my eyes off of him, he would simply disappear. It was rather nerve wracking.”

“There was a guy I couldn’t keep away from. So beautiful. Hair so long and black as the night. Maybe darker.” Akira whispered. “He was by my side, he fought with me. He fought for me and when I was with him I didn’t feel alone, at least not until I woke up.”

“I called him…” Yusuke’s brow furrowed as he recalled. He rubbed his chest as he thought. “In my dreams I always referred to him as Seimei.”

“That’s.” Akira whispered as he stared at Yusuke. “I was always called Seimei in my dreams. The man that I found myself always longing for. He was not human and I called him Kohaku, I think he had another name.” Akira said slowly. “I think the name Kohaku was one I gave him but he liked it good enough. He was around for a long time before me, before Seimei. That was how it felt.”

“How is this even possible.” Yusuke said softly. “Are the dreams real?”

“I never told anyone about my dreams. I never told anyone about Kohaku or Seimei.” Akira whispered.

“I never said anything about their names.” Yusuke said softly. “And the reckless man always referred to me as Kohaku. It felt good to be called by that name.”

“It felt good to say it in my dreams.” Akira said softly. “I think…” He said softly. “I think Yusuke that these dreams. They might be real. Maybe the past… maybe we are reincarnations?” He whispered.

“First we should deal with Madarame-sensei. Then we can deal with.” Yusuke swallowed as he looked at Akira. “We can deal with whatever this is after that. We can talk to someone. We can ask questions but one of the most important things is dealing with my sensei first.”

“Yeah.” Akira said softly before he reached for Yusuke. He had no idea what made him do it but his palm felt lonely. He cradled Yusuke’s face in his palm, marvelled at the cool skin before he spoke. “First him and then us. I have no idea what is going on but now that I’ve met you. Now that you’re helping us out I feel lighter. Is that relief?” He searched Yusuke’s eyes. “If this is reincarnation at play. You are him, the beautiful fox.” He said softly. “You’re still beautiful.”

A flush ran down Yusuke’s cheeks as Akira studied him. He was not going to take it back however. He could see in his mind’s eye the demon that had accompanied Seimei everywhere. Beautiful, pale skin like Yusuke’s own. Black hair when Yusuke’s was a darker shorter blue. Akira did not mind; they were both beautiful.

“Still…” Akira said softly. “I don’t know their full story if this is reincarnation at play. If they were both real and we are them. That means that their story came to an end somehow and their souls remained in order to be reborn.”

“That might be the case.” Yusuke said softly. “But I don’t think that Kohaku was-“

“He wasn’t human but Seimei was.” Akira said slowly. “So how did their story end? And why are we-“ He paused as he recalled some of his dreams. “If reincarnation is at play, I think I know why I am here.” He said slowly. “But you? Or at least…” He murmured. “You with your memories and everything else intact. It doesn’t make much sense.”

“We will have to investigate that later.” Yusuke said softly before he sighed. “On one hand I’m happy about discovering more about the dreams. On the other hand.” He sighed. “More questions all around.” His glance at Akira was full of curiosity. “But because of this even though I should be gradually warming up to you- it feels as though I’ve known you forever and I know that I can trust you.”

“Whether that is a good or bad thing, that remains to be seen.” Akira laughed softly. “What I do know is…” He murmured before he cleared his throat. “There is just something about you.” He said softly. “And I don’t think I can just walk away. It almost feels like destiny.”

“Or fate.” Yusuke said softly.

X

“One down.” Akira crossed his legs as he watched his team around him. Getting food together had been a smart plan. They all deserved a break after everything that had gone down. “Next target.” That brought smiles from all around the table. Akira moved his hand to his left towards Yusuke and snagged some of his fries. It brought a frown from Yusuke but Akira tore his sandwich in half and shoved it nearer to Yusuke. “What do you have for us Ryuji?”

“The Phansite has this one post that seriously caught my attention.” Ryuji gently pushed Ann’s hand away from his milkshake and drank it himself ignoring her soft grumble. “Something about the guy in charge of a neighbourhood watch. The whole thing sounds pretty nasty. They gave a first and last name so we could check it out.”

“Some investigating is in order.” Akira agreed. “Is his name in the Navigator?”

“First thing I checked.” Ryuji leaned back in his seat. “And yup, the slime ball is a target. But we don’t know what else about him. The things in this thing.” Ryuji winced.

“I’m pretty sure he has a palace or he’s developing one.” Morgana stuck his head out the bag on the table long enough for Akira to feed him some chicken bites. “I read it and it’s pretty nasty. I think it’s been going on for a long time too so he might not be easy to find.”

“So we should find him right?” Akira sighed as he fed himself a few more fries. He dragged a few through the various sauces as he thought. “The neighbourhood watch? We might get caught by some nosy old ladies. We have to approach this carefully.”

“It’s about a district with some pretty huge apartment complexes.” Ryuji allowed Ann to swipe his milkshake as he ate his burger. He chewed his brows wrinkling. “He owns a few and lots of people want to rent there… but the things he was being accused of. It isn’t good.”

“His name is there.” Akira pointed out. “I wasn’t expected a cookie cutter case. He’s another adult drunk on power.” Akira said softly. “The post?”

“Ah here’s my phone.” Ryuji unlocked his phone and slid it across the table. Yusuke rested his head against Akira’s as they began to read. Akira tried to keep his face calm considering they were in a public place but when he read he found it hard to relax. “We need to look at this as soon as possible.” He said softly.

“What a creep.” Ann had been following along on her phone, she met Akira’s eyes solidly. “The things that he’s being accused of doing. He’s disgusting.”

“We’ll take him down.” Yusuke locked the phone and slid it back to Ryuji. “I know the area fairly well. There’s a spot that I like to sketch when I need to cleanse my mind. If anything I’m a familiar staple. We can look around. That is if Akira, you will accompany me?”

“I think Ryuji and I would stand out around now. We can dig other places.” Ann gently poked at Ryuji. Least leader can blend in.”

“And Yusuke’s going to blend in with that pretty face of his how again?” Ryuji muttered. “Fine fine. But we talk as soon as you find something out.”

X

“Akira.” Yusuke tried to tilt his chin up but Akira winced as he tried to shake off the oily feeling from his skin. “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not alright.” Akira winced. “I knew there was a high chance of getting into a situation but talking to that guy?” He groaned as he recalled everything. “He was so oily and disgusting. A serious creep. I want to take a bath.”

“It seems to me that we have made certain we have the right man in more ways than one.” Yusuke’s voice was low before it dipped into disapproval. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m pissed, disgusted and angry.” Akira let his gaze meet Yusuke’s. “What did you think I was going to feel listening to that, hearing him and then he touched my hand.” He jerked his hand over his shoulder where the man had touched him. “Disgusting. He’s totally trash.”

“You found the words didn’t you.” Yusuke said softly. “You did the same with Madarame correct? And Kamoshida.”

“Technically Ryuji got Kamoshida but…” Akira sighed before he relaxed against the wall. “You’re right. It’s a garden.” He winced. “This street, it’s his precious flower garden.”

Yusuke eyed him for a few moments before he gently touched him. Stroked his hair. Akira let his eyes close at the touch, it was comforting and it was familiar. They still had not gotten to talk again about that but- he could not stay away from Yusuke and it seemed the opposite was true. It was not just about the dreams or the past. That was just a part of it. Akira could not keep away from Yusuke himself.

“Garden.” Yusuke’s voice showed his distaste. “That fits his personality. We should tell the others as soon as possible.”

“We will.” Akira sighed before he leaned back. “We will and we will get this bastard’s treasure. We can’t waste any time. Any longer and more people will be hurt.”

“But we can not rush into this either. We have to take in account of our strengths and our provisions.” Yusuke said softly. “I know right now you would like to rush into the metaverse but you can’t. Akira, your knees are shaking.”

He was right. Akira hid his face under his elbow before he gave a long sigh. He was right. This scum bag had shaken him up so much that the best thing to do was to go home and get clean by a long bath or something. Prepare to storm inside the palace. Get the tools ready, gather everyone up. “You’re right.” Akira said softly. “I need to go back to LeBlanc. I want to take a long bath.” He shuddered. “Feel clean again.”

“I doubt that is all you’ll do.” Yusuke said softly as he looked over him. “I would recommend rest but that doesn’t seem like you. I assume you’ll use your spare time to gather up the necessary things for our investigation tomorrow?”

“We’re running low on some things and it’s a garden you know. based on everything else who knows what it is going be like.” Akira paused before he shuddered. “Except I know it’s going to be creepy and disgusting. just thinking about how he sees that place… it is so wrong but we have to do it. Get through it.” He paused. “We can’t stop in the middle of it Yusuke.”

“I know.” Yusuke said softly before a smile spread across his face. “That’s another reason why I enjoy being with you so much Akira. You truly want to help people at the bottom of your heart. Those who you don’t even know.”

“Everyone deserves a hand up.” Akira said softly. “So, you in?” He questioned.

“I’ll return with you to LeBlanc today.” Yusuke brushed over his uniform before he paused. “I find myself also needing a bath. I’ve heard of slimy personalities but that is the first time I feel tainted just by hearing what a person has to say. I feel as though no hot water will be able to save me.”

“I know right?” Akira smiled before he gave into temptation. Yusuke let him lean in, let him cup his chin. “But this pretty face never once gave away your true thoughts. You wanted to run him through with your sword didn’t you Fox?”

“Why ask what you already know?” Yusuke said softly. “You’re one to speak. Your eyes were like flames, you would have cut him down where you stood wouldn’t you? Joker. But you bottled it.”

“I saved it.” Akira corrected. “I saved it for later, for where it’s going to do the most good.” He gave a long sigh and let his hand drop. “Let’s get out of here.”

X

“Love the décor.” Ann let her whip dangle as she eyed the courtyard ahead. “Not a fan of pretty much everything else. Anyone else found a map of this place? I’m tired of these twisted vines and sheds that lead to pretty much everywhere.”

“I’m with Panther.” Ryuji slammed a creeping vine that had been creeping up to him with his pipe and winced. “Man this isn’t sexy at all I’m going to have nightmares for weeks after this.” Akira could only laugh as he looked ahead. “Any ideas Joker?”

“We keep pressing forward for now.” Akira glanced around the area before he relaxed. Yusuke had stepped up on his left side. “There’s a pattern to this disgusting place.”

“I can’t wait to get this bastard.” Ann hiss slowly. “Damn it.” Her whip cracked before she tucked it away. “I never expected a garden to be so complicated.”

“It’s not complicated Panther.” Yusuke carefully slid his hand along the wall until he flicked a switch. “Just filled with technology. Considering his disgusting hobbies, we really should not be surprised.”

“We’ve got to steal his treasure you guys.” Morgana bounced in place for a few seconds before he groaned. “We pushed father than we usually do.”

“Mostly because he’s weak scum.” Ryuji muttered as he glanced ahead. “But we should go see what has changed here. Another path or a shed or a ledge or something. Or more head labourers. This place sucks.”

“It’s a pity it’s pretty.” Ann said softly. “But that’s the worst part about this guy. Hiding his filth behind everything.”

“I know.” Akira said softly. “That’s what we are for but we can’t underestimate him Skull. We can’t rush this either Mona.” He adjusted his gloves as he took the lead. “This has to be done right you guys. We can’t lose focus, we can’t for one second allow ourselves to slip up. We have to watch out for ourselves too.”

“Joker’s correct.” Yusuke was by his side a strong warmth that Akira could not get enough of. “For now, we need more information about our surroundings. We need to find the treasure and we can not afford to walk into traps. We can’t underestimate our opponent. The moment we do spell our doom.”

“What Yusuke said.” Akira smiled as he stepped ahead. “So be ready, all of you. It’s not going to be a snail’s pace but we aren’t rushing ahead either. When we take him down we take him down hard.”

“Telling me.” Ryuji laughed softly. “I have you Joker.”

“I’m right behind you Joker.” Morgana added on.

“This kind of stuff is why you’re the leader.” Ann shrugged. “I’m down for it Joker. Let’s do this.”

“Fox?” Akira glanced at him to find Yusuke already watching him.

“By your side.” Yusuke said softly.

X

“You know.” Akira grunted as he slashed at a shadow. “Saying I told you so?” His brain registered the shadow that approached him and he was quick to duck the first move while he switched his personas to go on the offensive. Wielding multiple personas were not easy but at this point there were valuable friends who came at a moment’s thought. “Saying I told you so really gets old.”

“I would assume so.” Yusuke’s voice was cold but only because he was holding his own on the shadows behind Akira. Between his own persona and his sword, Yusuke was holding his own releasing a wave of cold behind Akira. “Avoiding traps were a big part of this foray.”

“And yet.” Akira snarled as he switched his dagger into his free hand yet again. He hissed low in his throat as he allowed his Shiisaa to take the lead. “We somehow.” He snarled as he finished the stunned shadows off with his dagger and prepared himself to meet the next wave. “Here we are.” He hissed as he picked an item from his bag. It was to buy time but every single second counted. Every single second they could spare. “In a trap.”

“You sound frustrated Joker.” Yusuke’s laugh shouldn’t be that pretty. The situation they were in, it was fairly dangerous it was a serious matter but Akira he felt so secure and warm. He glanced over his shoulder in time to catch Yusuke holding off a slime with his sword mask turned in Akira’s direction. He was so beautiful. “Should we wrap this up?”

“We should.” Akira was unable to stop the smile from creeping up. he was unable to stop his laugh as he focused yet again. He could see the ending of the reinforcements. They were going to be okay. “Suzaku!” This was no time for taking it easy. “Let’s go.”

“We should wrap the rest of you up as well.” Yusuke growled. Akira heard the slash and the shatter that followed. Only served to warm his heart. He gently reached back for Yusuke, stroked along his side until Yusuke leaned against him. “Joker.”

“I’m here.” Akira said softly as he watched ahead of him for openings. Ahead of him the enemy was dwindling, behind him was Yusuke protecting his back. “Let’s do this.”

“One of these has to have a password or a key. So far none of these have been a real challenge.” Akira listened to Yusuke as they fought through their final waves. He listened right until one shadow ducked his attack and ended up being held off by Akira’s dagger.

“Now the good ones have appeared.” Akira chuckled low in his throat when he saw how he was being held back. “I think this one will be able to give us answers or a key. I’m holding out for a key.”

A hard slam made him startle before Yusuke gave a soft laugh of his own. “In that case I hope that this one.” Yusuke grunted. “Have the password for the ‘potting room’.

“Let’s hope these are it.” Akira murmured as they were circled. Once, twice before the shadows attacked. Except that he and Yusuke were ready.

X

“Fox!” He wanted to call for Yusuke instead but he was so panicked. Having Yusuke be knocked down while they were in this trap. It pissed him off, scared him. Akira shook with rage, he did not even think to summon Thoth. They just burst out. The first wave he decimated but when the time came for the second wave he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me Joker. I feel as though something has changed.” Yusuke was holding to his mask as he moved to take the lead. “Come! Ceaser!”

“Ceaser-“ Akira gaped because that was not Yusuke- had he. Was he like Akira too? Was he a wild card? No it would have been mentioned right? He was so confused but still. “Marakunda!” Joker felt his heart pounding as he stood with Yusuke. He was fighting with Yusuke. He was winning with Yusuke. This was new this surrounded but gleeful feeling but at the same time, hadn’t they been here before? “Joker!”

“I got this.” Akira smiled with Thoth as his persona. “Thoth! Mazandyne!”

“Ceaser! Maziodyne!” Akira’s move took out the majority that surrounded them. What remained, what clung on got shattered but Yusuke’s move.

“Fox, you’re an ice type.” He looked up at Yusuke in amazement. His blood was hot, he was so excited. “That was amazement.”

“I just borrowed some power.” Yusuke’s smile was contagious. Akira was unable to help himself. they had yet to talk about that but he was drowning over the things that felt so familiar but should be strange to him. He reached up cursing his gloved and took Yusuke’s masked face in his hands. “Joker?”

“You’re the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen. The way you commanded it, the way we just worked together. look at what we did. We flipped it.” Akira whispered. He tried fighting a smile but gave in before he kissed the bottom of Yusuke’s mask. “I’ll be obsessed with figuring you out if this keeps up.”

“Akira. Joker.” Yusuke whispered before the sound of a gate alerted them. There was running before-

“Oh about time.” Ryuji was first with Ann next. Morgana skid to a halt next to them. “I seriously freaked when you two got catapulted away. I’ve said this once but I’m going to say it again. Fuck this du-“ He glanced slowly around. “What happened in here?”

“It was a trap. We dealt with it.” Akira kept his hands to himself as he approached Ann. “Do I see another map in your hands Panther?”

“Yes you do.” She handed it over. “Under it has this extremely detailed thing about the traps. We tripped most of them already.” She shrugged. “But we can avoid the rest.”

“I think there are like four that we haven’t tripped.” Ryuji said dryly.

“Then we will take great care in avoiding those.” Akira smiled. He looked back at Yusuke who was watching him. “Coming Fox?”

“Always.”

X

“I know this is supposed to be serious and all.” Ryuji tapped the back of his shoulder with his weapon as he eyed the door. “Like it’s annoying as hell. I’ll be glad to see the back of this place but he’s a goddamn Gardener? A landscaper? That’s the big bad? It feel pathetic.”

“It does feel like a bit of a come down from the whole king of the castle thing.” Ann murmured before she sighed. “Look if this goes through well enough Skull we take the treasure and leave.”

“Oh it’s going to hell now.” Akira murmured. “You’re jinxing us Panther. So far we have never managed to escape in time.”

“Don’t be like that Joker.” Ryuji was still tapping his shoulder before he sighed. “I’ll feel like a shit for beating up a gardener. Even a perverted one that has it coming. Even after all the shit we’ve been going through. Even with all of that. I’ll seriously be ticked off for real man.”

“It doesn’t matter to me, an opponent is an opponent.” Yusuke shrugged where he sat next to Morgana. “If the plan follows through and we escape without having to exchange blows then fine. If we have to face him directly before we can escape, I’ll face him like I have everything else so far.” His gaze locked on Akira’s. I’ll make him pay for his crimes.”

“I wouldn’t mind kicking his ass if it can’t be avoided.” Akira laughed as he relaxed. “But we avoided two traps in total. Isn’t that just beautiful? Who else wants to finish this up and take a long bath?”

“I don’t want to be near a garden for at least a month.” Ryuji muttered. “My mom’s little herb garden has got to change rooms. I don’t want to be face to face with that crap. No gardens or weird vines.”

“I have a garden themed shoot and a rose themed shoot coming up.” Ann groaned. “I hope I’ll have put this behind me and that we’re dealing with some other weirdo by then. I really don’t want to have this on my mind when I’m trying to work.” She waved around to indicate the room and Akira could agree. “We’ve made it this far, ignoring the amount of traps we tripped. And escaped from.”

“And had to take how long to recover?” Ryuji groaned. “Having all those shadows trying to Mob us. His backup is ridiculous and organized. Finding the passageways were nice but we found them six areas too late to be any use.”

“Don’t forget that sweet sweet charm you picked up because of us getting jumped in the compost section.” Akira pointed out. “Where else would you find something like that?”

“Yeah you’re right.” Ryuji smiled before he snarled. “I’d give it up in a heartbeat if I could take back being thrown and burned!”

“I healed you.” Morgana groaned. “You’re fine.”

“Except for his pride.” Ann sighed. “Look. Let’s just do this as soon as possible okay? The sooner this creep is out of our lives the better.”

X

“Well. Panther Jinxed us.” There were many things that Akira could have said but he really need to get this one out at least. “Just saying, Panther called it.”

“I didn’t want to face this freak!” Ann’s whip was out and crackling as she glared at the shadow in their way. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Can we for once have a plan follow through to the end? And what’s with the rose vines on his head?”

“It feels blasphemous in here.” Ryuji muttered as he stepped forward. “Man we were so close, no guards no shadows. Then he had to ooze out of the dirt like the piece of shit that he is.”

“We’re just going to disrespect him to his face? Okay then.” Morgana muttered. “Well the security is still off. We have that going for us.”

“Fox?” Akira offered his hand to Yusuke. “May I take you to battle?”

“Take me to battle?” Akira watched the change that came over Yusuke then. The change that came over his clothes his whole demeanour. Maybe it was because of the past. Maybe it was none of that. What Akira knew just by looking at Yusuke was that had fallen hard and if this was not the bottom he was hurtling towards it far. “Someone like me never left Joker.”

“I might have to agree there.” Akira grinned as stepped up. “Arsene!”

“We hit how Joker?” Morgana stood next to him. Akira had to consider it for a second.

“Skull, Yusuke step up. Ann to the side but-“ She knew what he wanted and she showed it by the nod before she stood to the side but close to Ryuji. If anything she could switch to defence or healing. “Mona, back up Panther’s fire attacks and keep an eye on those freaky vines for now. I have a bad feeling about those.”

“Right on it Joker!” Akira was in the middle technically. He watched Ryuji’s and Yusuke’s back and could not fight his pride. This would never fail to be amazing. Directing was instinctive but that did not mean he did not want his piece.

“I want part of him too so don’t obliterate him Fox, Skull.” Akira warned. That got him grins before both shifted their weight as they gave their opponent their full attention. “That security won’t be down forever. This is his slimy palace. He can do whatever he wants so we’re on borrowed time. Go hard, hit solid and do as much damage. We’re going for hard hits and horrible status effects.”

“I hear you Joker.” Ryuji’s pipe gleamed as he tapped it. “Nice.”

“Roger.” Yusuke hissed.

“On it Joker.” Ann cracked her whip.

“We have you Joker!” Mona growled. “Let’s go!”

X

“Ceaser!” Yusuke switched personas and yeah, Akira knew there was something he had meant to tell the others but this was honestly not the time. They could gape at him later and stuff but for right now. Yusuke was holding off that tricky bastard.

“The vines Mona the vines!” he turned to Morgana. “We need to cut off the… what they are doing. I’m open to suggestions but shocking him is only going to do so much. We can’t get too close to cut the vines. The vines are resistant to fire…”

“Physical attacks but we don’t have anything that can really hold him off like that in time to pull him away from his source. He can replenish at any time and he’s connected to the entire palace.” Morgana groaned. “We need to pull the vines out so they can’t just go back together. not smooth. Roughly. Jagged.”

“We need bigger. Okay.” Akira turned back towards the shadow creep. “Okay. “Panther, Mona I’m going to need you to take turns assisting me. I want boosts and then switch to healing. Skull, Fox we need to get those vines out of the game.”

“Even swords. Maybe a bigger sword.” Ryuji panted before he boosted Yusuke with a visible blue glow. He panted again as Yusuke attacked once more. “Shit a bigger persona I wouldn’t mind. That paper guy? Come on Joker.”

“No need for that.” Yusuke backed off switching Personas as he did so. The sheet of ice that wrapped up the vines were nice to see but they only bought them time. “I feel like something else has changed.”

“Something else?” Akira was excited. “What-“

“Come here Joker.” Yusuke offered his hand to him. “Something inside of me has changed. Let’s face this one together.”

“Say that and I’ll take that as a proposal.” Akira teased as he stepped forward. “Something else inside of me changed too. we’re going to have to talk about that later. With everything else.” He smiled. That got him a long look from Yusuke. In the beat of the battle every moment was precious but that look from Yusuke. Akira slipped his hand from Yusuke’s to trace Yusuke’s mask. “Beautiful Fox. Black, white or otherwise.” He whispered.

“Forever yours. Seimei, No matter what. I fight by your side.” Yusuke took his hand back in his. “We fight together always. There will always others who help us but-“

“We cause the best chaos backing each other up.” Akira finished as he allowed the new change to take over him. He felt two hands touch his shoulder and he smiled. “Come! Picaro Orpheus!”

“Come to me!” Yusuke was by his side his grip tight on Akira’s hand. “Dairoku Tenmaou!”

“First.” Akira grinned. “Candenza! Let’s start by catching back up.” He smiled. “Fox! Your turn.”

“Vile assault!” The effects from Ryuji had not faded yet. Akira grinned when the shadow fell and the vines snapped with a loud sound. “God I missed this.” He hissed before he caught himself. “Shit. I mean…”

“I missed this as well.” Yusuke’s hand was warm in his and when he met his gaze. Yusuke’s eyes were bright from the excitement of battle. “And I’m looking forward to more.”

X

“I want another bath.” Akira teased as he finally fell on his bed. “Mona’s not back yet?”

“I think he’s trying to give us privacy.” Yusuke smiled as he took a seat on the bed. He gently combed Akira’s damp hair. “It’s become rather unavoidable now.”

“You were trying to avoid it?” Akira rolled over. “I thought we were just too busy to really talk about this. Before I was tied up in the whole am I looking at you or them. Now I don’t care. You’re Yusuke. You were him and I am gone for you either way. You steal my breath.”

“Your heart as well?” Yusuke teased before he leaned over Akira. “Before I was tied up in wondering what I was seeing and feeling. What I felt back then, that must have been me. The emotions I felt back then. The admiration, the fear and love. What I feel now is something stronger than all of that. The only thing that is the same is the strength of my loyalty. I’ll follow you, I’ll fight with you because I know no other way but the feelings I hold-“

“You drive me crazy. I see them but this us? I want to see where this leads. Fighting with you feels so exciting. The past, there has to be a story to uncover there but if we never find out I won’t care.” Akira admitted as he cupped Yusuke’s face. “I’m totally obsessed with a Fox. All over again.”

“It was a Jackal last time.” Yusuke murmured before he smiled. “It feels as if I can’t leave your side for a moment. I don’t even want to.” A soft moment where Yusuke smiled before he lowered his head. Akira felt his smile slip away as he wrapped Yusuke’s arms around him. The kiss was slow exploratory and warm. Yusuke pulled back too soon but the flush on his face told Akira only one of them felt it was too soon.

“I want more of this.” Akira gently traced his slick lip while Yusuke’s eyes followed his thumb. “More of you. More of us. So we have a lot to learn about. These new powers, these new gifts.” He smiled as he thought about how much stronger they were together. “I just want more of you.” Akira said softly. “More of you, more of this. I can’t walk without you by my side.”

“I’ll search you out always I feel.” Yusuke smiled before he leaned down again. “Before I was so cautious but the more people we meet. The more things we learn about. The more we see. It is all connected. When it comes to the meta-verse. I find not only are things connected. You’ll eventually find all the answers that you seek.”

“Is that all to it?” Akira teased as he watched Yusuke. “If the thing from before-“

“I want to repeat it all. I want to travel with you. Sleep by your side covered in cherry blossoms.” Yusuke paused before he took his hand in his. “Whatever battle we lost back then, we won’t lose again. I swear to you. I’ll protect you to the very end. With everything I have.”

“I don’t know what happened to them then, us then.” Akira admitted before he kissed Yusuke’s clenched fist. “But this time we will win and we’ll just be in love. Even more in love and even happier than they used to be. I promise it.”

“I swear it to you. My Seimei.” Yusuke’s kiss was a promise, a vow. “My Joker. Akira.” That whisper in his ear, way too hot. All Akira could do was call his Fox to him.


End file.
